Real Gift
by S-cherry-Blossem
Summary: Christmas fic. "The snow is isn't falling, but the load on the ground keeps him from being able to run straight to his destination. His only guide threw the snow is his memory of the path he had taken many times before."


**My new Christmas fic! Hope you enjoy!**

**Ignore any grammar and spelling mistakes please, I am not a professional, and one day they shall all be fixed.**

**Naruto and other characters are not mine only plot.**

**Thank you!**

* * *

><p>Eyes watched the people passing by, both in cars and on foot. Some alone, others with one person or more, smiles gracing their faces, unlike hers. She could see their footprints in the snow, and tire tracks on the road, showing where they had been. Even without snow few would be able to say where she is, all day, in this one spot. Her eyes never leaving the road or sidewalk, waiting.<p>

Whenever a car would slow down she would sit up slightly taller, and look out, waiting for it to make a turn into her driveway, but they never did. Some turned into others driveways, and some just seemed to be watching the decorations and people milling around. Her heart would break after that, sinking back down against the window and pillows, hoping soon that a car will turn into her driveway.

Her head leaned against the glass still, her forehead cool, the clock reading six twenty, her parents would force her to eat with them. And soon after that they'll force her to bed, and then their would be no hope for her if she did that. The street lights slowly came on, and after that the porch lights came on, lights inside of houses becoming easier to see, and silhouettes forming. A tear running down her eye as the amount of time ticked down in her head, like how someone counts down for christmas.

Her hand absent mindly drew pictures on the window, her warm breath creating for easily for drawing. Some might think that she had forgotten to keep watch outside, but she never once took her eyes off the rode. She had only so much time left. A ringing sound made her jump, she realized it as the telephone a second later, and she found herself tuning in to see who it is, but her mother answered and greeted it as her sister. She sighed and let her mind wander back to the road and her drawing.

Two sets of eyes watched their daughter treck up the stairs, her head hanging in defeat. They smiled sadly at her, wishing they could make it all better, but only one person could do that, and that one person currently missing and unreachable. Her footsteps were heavy on the wooden stairs, taking them one at a time, unlike how she used to bound up and down them, two at a time.

The door closed quietly once she reached her room, and her parents sighed. She had moved just as slowly when they had called her for dinnger, her bites small and slow, wanting to keep time from moving forward. After that she had been back at her spot for the three hours before she had to go to bed. The mother watching her daughter at times, and asking if she needed anything, but the answer was only no.

The parents glanced up one more time at the white door, decorated with an 'S' and plenty of pictures; and drawings in pen, crayons, and markers from when she was younger. They sighed once more, and then the husband wrapped his arms around his wife, leading them both back into the livingroom for some final present wrappings.

* * *

><p>The snow crunched under the foot-steps walking on it, the prints staying uncovered as the snow lightly fell. The breaths the person took appeared in the air as a white cloud, showing how hard they have started breathing. The branches of trees were pushed out of his face, and heavy snow thudded down to the ground. Some people might think the man trecking threw the forest is lost, but it's a path he's taken many times over and can never forget.<p>

Lights began to appear in his visioin, and not the kind you get when you get hit on the head, the ones showing civilization. His foot falls stopped as he came to look at what he had left behind. Even though he can barely see the houses, and buildings, he could see them in his head. The cracked flower bed on the Shiz's second floor window, the old sign hanging on the bakery's door.

His footsteps started again, and began sloping down the slightly inclinded hill. The trees being gripped for support, and even though the snow is unfalling at the moment, he can bet his tracks will be covered in the morning light, snow coming down to cover them in the late night. The lighters became brighter, and he found himself climbing a slightly high brick wall, but his expert body climbing over it like nothing. Landing gracefully on the ground.

His footsteps landed lightly on the pavment, house lights showing him the way down the street. Not one person was seen on his route, and not one person was found peeking out their window to see the man walking down the street at one a.m in the morning. His steps slowed as a familiar house came into sight, in a more spread out area. The houses being farther away from the road, and larger yards in front and in back of the houses. Their bodies being slightly longer and wider.

He could see the cars parked in the drive-way, showing that he would have to be careful in his final steps of his journey. One possible mistake leading to even death as a possible outcome. And even with how many close calls he's had with death, this death is one he would not want to think about. His body moved slightly farhter then the drive-way, and to the side of the house, a white, stone balcony appearing over his head.

His body had no hesitation as he groped the wall, and touched the cold ivy, winter ivy, that cannot die even in the cold temps. His feet steadied himself on the wall as he began climbing up the stone wall. Making sure that he wouldn't hit his head on the solid balcony. His body slowed as he approached the baclony, making sure his thump wouldn't be heard. Slowly putting one foot in front of the other before he stepped onto the white balcony floor.

His dark eyes took a moment to gaze from the balcony, a better view then the one he had been on the ground. More familiar houses appearing in his sights, familiar rooms, and times. But, soon his mind refocused to the task at hand, but as he reached for the door handle, all his confidence flying off the balcony and dying on the ground. Thoughts running threw his head.

The 'What if's?'

What if she's not alone?

What if she's not here?

All flying threw his mind, but he still clasped his hand the handle, his mind counting to three before he pulled and let it slide across the track, banging slightly when it hit the edge. He could bet the breeze of the cold air woke her up, and his body entered fast shutting the door. The cold air lingering, but slowly getting warmed up with the heat coming threw the vents.

His eyes didn't need to scan the room, the bed right where he remembered it, all the memories he had in that spot swam in his mind. He paid more attention to the figure in the bed, the one pulling at the blankets, back turned away from the door. He chuckled at the thought that she didn't even turn towards the cold breeze, a killer possibly coming in instead of him.

But, she did hear the other body sound, and her body did turn towards the disturbance this time. Her eyes most likely gazing at him, but the darkness obscuring the bright eyes he could be seeing. Her body slowly leaned up, using one hand as a brace, the sleep seeming to come out of her eyes. He watched as she seemed to realize the person standing infront of her, the warm blanket getting thrown off.

Her body hopped off the bed, and the feet missed the slippers, but she still continued moving towards him. Her mind finally grasped that it was hime, and she ran the rest of the way, running straight into his open arms, almost knocking both of them to the ground. Her arms wrapped tightly around him, and tears flowing down her face, his arms wrapped tightly around her. His face buried into her neck, and not wanting to let her go. Their faces moved and they gave a short kiss to each other, before she pulled back and looked him in the eyes.

Their hands entangled each other, and Sakura found her forehead on his, his body cold to her. He closed his eyes, and she found hers closing to.

"Merry Christmas Sakura." She smiled and felt him place a kiss on her lips, and when she opened her eyes, sure enough, her clock read one thirty in the morning. She gave him another kiss, and backed up slightly.

She let one of her hands leave his, and she pulled him to the bed with her. Herself plopping down right away, but he had to take his back-pack off, his shoes, and jacket, plus his shirt, leaving him just in his pants. His body finally fell next to hers, pulling her basically into his skin, her body warm against his cold one. Their breaths becoming ones of sleepers, and pretty soon they both entered dream world, curled up to each other.

* * *

><p><em>Her feet begun to hurt as she walked along more, searching for her boyfriend, one that is usually easy to find, but at the moment unfindable. She had walked to all his favorite spots, empty, and his brother had said he had gone out earlier, but didn't say where he was going. She had walked their neighborhood, asked each of their friends, but had still come up short, even his best friend unaware of his location.<em>

_After that she had just started walking around hoping to run into him, her body becoming covered in sweat due to the intense summer heat, the month only being June. They had just graduated from high school, and it's only been one week, but Sakura feels as though it's been forever, her body not used to being able to wake up late, and she finds her eyes opeing at six in the morning some times._

_She passed by the ice-cream shop, waving at some kids she knew, the line quite long, and too long for her to take a quick break. She ran into some of their friends again, asking if they had happened to see him know, but she got no new information from them. Waving as she left, she continued on her way, hoping that some one will have seen him soon, and she can yell at him for making her walk in such heat._

_Her flip flops became slippery as her sweat grew on them, and as she leaned against a building to wipe them off, she saw him come out of a building. His back turned to her, and his mouth talking to someone, his hand waving a good-bye as the door shut. Sakura could hear the little bell ringing as it closed. His body turned around towards her, and at first he didn't notice his girlfriend leaning against the wall, but soon he did notice her, crossing the street to get to her._

_"What are you doing Sakura?" Sakura took in his unsweaty body, his white shirt till unsoaked by any sweat, and his forhead not dripping one bit, unlike her._

_"I was looking for you."_

_"Why?" _

_"Because we were suppose to go help Shika with his grad party preperations." His mouth formed a grimace, showing he had clearly forgotten, Sakura became more suspicous of what had been in that store._

_"Sorry. I had something come up."_

_"That you couldn't tell me?" His face seemed to show anxiety, and Sakura wondered what was making her stoic boyfriend uneasy._

_"I'll tell you. Let's go to the park."_

_"Fine, but you're carrying me." He chuckled and Sakura found herself in his arms in a few seconds after she had said that, both of them on their way to the park._

_~The park was crowded when they crossed the gates, people doing different things. Kids playing on the playset, and in the sand-box, parents working out, but most of the people were in the pool. Sakura was glad they had their own pool. Sasuke and her walked farther into the park, away from the noise and everybody, their bodies finally touching the ground under a giant oak tree._

_"So why were you there?" Sakura had no hesitation or patience as to why he was there, she just wants to know._

_"I, I was signing up."_

_"Signing up?" Her mind racked for anything he could be signing up for, cheese?_

_"The military." The park noise seemed to completely disapear, and Sakura found herself completely confused, he had told her-_

_"You told me you weren't going to go in the military." He sighed and leaned back against the tree, his hands behind his head, and eyes closed._

_"I know Sakura, but I talked to my dad and brother, and for me to not join seemed wrong, you know everyone in my family for generations has served. It'd be wrong not to, and I kinda, want to." Sakura stared at him, her mind completely jumbled, and trying to think straight._

_"But, what could happen to u-" His body sat up, and pulled her to him, her body on top of his, but ungraceful unlike him._

_"Nothing. I just have to go to Training Camp for a few months, I'll be back in September, and then we only go out when they need us." Something still seemed wrong to Sakura, whether it was that he lied to her, didn't tell her, or something she just didn't know. But, she couldn't say no more, Naruto ran over with Kiba on his trail, glad they ahd found them._

_"Come on guys, we gotta go help out! We were looking for you long enough teme!" Sakura smiled and got up, Sasuke following her, and smacking Naruto on the head. She fell behind them slightly, and thought, 'what happens next?'_

* * *

><p>Her body turned and groaned as she tried to get rid of the dream, nightmare, her body becoming face down on the pillow. Warmth still next to her told her, what had happened earlier wasn't a dream. She peeked one eye open and gazed at the sleeping man her body is resting on. His chest going up and done, his breathing steady. Sakura sighed and cuddled up to next to him, hoping onlly sugar plum fairies would pop in her dreams this time. She didn't catch the man's eyelids twitching as she drifted off.<p>

* * *

><p><em>The phone ring echoed throughout the house, telling everyone that someone wished to talk to an occupant. Three people where throughout the house, but only one made their way to the phone. Picking up the loud device and a hopeful expression on her face. The other two already guessing who the possible caller could be, someone they would prefer their daughter to answer.<em>

_"Hello?" The voice went straight to the caller, and not a second later a response to that came._

_"Sakura." She smiled, and the man addressing chuckles rang in her ears.."I thought you ahd forgotten."_

_"No, I couldn't forget, I got caught up at something."_

_"Makes sense. So how many more days until you come home?"_

_"Three." She thrust her fist in the air, and did a twirl, her summer dress spinning with her, and her feet almost slipping on the polished, wooden floor._

_"Yay! It's been so many months! And, I'm so bored, all I have time for is school, and everyone is so bus-"_

_"Yes, I know." He chuckled, and moved the phone to his other ear."You definitely won't be bored when I get there."_

_She heard the innuendo and blushed slightly, already guessing what he ment, and would happen. Her feet crossed each other, and the toes moved up and down, she could hear her mother cooking in the kitchen, and her father watching a game in the livingroom. She was glad that they couldn't hear their conversation, and what could possibly happen once they leave their house._

_"Don't forget your parents want to see you too."_

_"I know. Listen, Captain's calling, gotta go." She leaned against the wall, and frowned slightly, closing her eyes and trying to picture him in her head._

_"Love you. See you soon."_

_"Love you too babe." The line went dead, but the phone stayed by her ear, and the frown on her face. Slowly, she lowerd the phone back into the holder, and got off the wall. Her feet carrying her up to her room, a clock ticking down in her head._

* * *

><p><em>Fist clenched and unclenched by her sides, the nails digging into her skin, and tears starting to form around her eyes. Only two people in the house, her and him, someone she thought she could rely on. His body was standing up, straight up, but his head was down, hands running threw the hair ocassionally.<em>

_"You said you won't have to leave!" His head snapped up and he looked her in the eyes, ready to fight his case._

_"Unless they need me, and they do Sakura."_

_"No you wanna go! You like that they look up to you, and rely on you!" She screamed it at him, and the tears started to run down her face._

_"It's my job Sakura! I have to go when I need to work!"_

_"You'll miss Christmas!"_

_"Stop arguing this Sakrua! I have to go, I don't get a choice!" Their bodies both became tense, and their eyes locked on each other. Tears streaming down one pair, and the other pair holding anger in them._

_"Yes you do!"_

_"No, I don't Sakura!"_

_"There always are Sasuke! You had choice to join and you did!"_

_"I had to Sakura! I wanted to! I let you choose med school with no complaints!"_

_"I'm not risking my life!"_

_"I wanna risk my life!" The room became silent, their eyes staying on each other, their emotions running high and around the room. Sakura's throat had become sore from the intense yelling, something she had never done, and thought she would ever have to do at Sasuke._

_"You can make another choice right now then Sasuke, me or _them." _He said nothing at first, his lips unmoving, eyes calculating, and thinking. Sakura began to have more tears down her eyes, wondering why it's taking him so long to decide. He had told her thousand of times he loves her, it shouldn't take minutes to decide, right?_

_The clock on the wall seemed to count the seconds he didn't answer, and he cursed it for that. Millions of thoughts flying threw his head, he felt like Mulan in some ways, having to decide between his love and duty._

_"No, I can't Sakura. There is no choice." She began to smile, thinking that he decided her, but he made a turn to the left, her eyes sunk, mouth dropping. Seconds later his footsteps became no more, and the door shut. Her body dropped to the floor, and she found herself pouring her heart out._

* * *

><p>Sasuke's body jerked at the nightmare. Remembering only months before, that arguement. The worse one they had ever had, one that left both of them on no speaking terms for a couple of months. Months that had been agonizing for himself, his mind, body, and soul consumed with want for her. His duty was important to him, and he really thought that he had been stupid back then, just trying to prove she was wrong.<p>

His body moved back into a comfy position, not disturbing Sakura in the process. His eyes looked at the clock, only four hours had gone by since he had arrived in her room. He smiled at the memories, and what would happent tomorrow, besides his parents cussing him out for a few reasons. He sighed and drifted off into the sleep realm again. A smile on his face.

* * *

><p><em>Sakura's body ran faster than she ever had before, her hair whipping around her as she made sharp turns throughout the hallway. Few people lingered, but she still found herself bumping into some, apologizing and then moving once again. People she avoided watched her strangely wondering why the pink-haired sophomore was running down the hall at such speed. Some would say the teachers, or principal, staff, would yell at her and give her a detention, but everyone knows the staff rarely linger in the hall during schools hours, very unlikely <em>after _school hours_.

_Her arms stretched to open the door, but they were closed tighter then she thought, and she reared back some, embarrassed she had done that in public. Shyly, and a blush on her face, she opened the door, and it opened this time, her body going threw it. Glad that certain people she actually cared about hadn't been there. The warm sun rays hit her face, but she knew the air would be colder soon, and the leaves would turn from green to autumn shades. _

_The font lawn was probably just as empty as the inside of the school, but Sakura had gone out the doors leading to all the sports fields. Yells, and whistles ringing in the air. Sakura didn't hesitate to make her way towards the foot-ball field, hearing the coaches yell at their players, making sure they got the players ears ringers. The gates were opened as she finally made it there. Cheerleader pom-poms flying in the air close to the field, Sakura could see a long pony-tail of blonde hair moving around, and wished Ino was available for a quick, a little advice to ease her rushing heart._

_She grasped nervously at her bag's strap, her feet haulting and looking towards the bleachers, the players on the field unaware of her intruding on their practive. Not like they would really care anyways. Sakura counted to ten, took a deep breath and made her way towards the bleachers, her feet instantly making the noise bleachers make when people walk on them. One coach turned their head towards her, but turned back around just as quick, knowing she would be no distraction._

_The person sitting down on the first bench, didn't turn their head towards her, their eyes facing towards the field, watching as the guys tackled each other to the ground. His eyes had some longing in them, and Sakura slowed down as she approached him. She sat her butt next to him, but didn't say anything, her fingers twidling in her lap, and her eyes downcast._

_"I didn't know watched football _practices _Sakura." His eyes stayed on the field as he spoke, not glancing at her, his face wincing as he watched a player get hit pretty hard._

_Sakura starred down at his cast, smiling that he's so into football that he'll even come to practices even if he can't play. The cast was once a dark blue, but had become black from everyone that had signed it. Sakura's was down towards his toes, an average size, small compared to the huge signature and note Naruto had wrote on it. Taking up half the cast himself._

_"I, came to, uhm, talk to, you." She blushed, knowing she finally has to say it. His face finally turned to hers, and she glanced down nervously, her face redder than a ripe tomato._

_"About what?" His body completely turned away from the field, gazing down at the girl sitting down next to him._

_"Well, about." She took a deep breath, preparing herself for it;her body rising up slightly." H-h-how I feel for you. I really like you Sasuke, and it might be weird knowing each other for so long, but I really do like you." She let her chest fall, and fiddled with her fingers again, waiting for him to say anything._

_"Sakura." She turned to him, their faces almost touching, and their eyes locked. His body rose slightly, and his eyes closed, lips landing on her forehead. Lingering for a second, but soon moving a centimeter away, his next words barely reaching her ears._

_"I guess we have a date Friday, then." She smiled and nodded, her eyes lifting up to meet his._

* * *

><p>A smile graced her face as she opened her eyes, liking the last dream blessing her sleep. The warmth next to her gone, but a quick glance told her he's in the bathroom, last night was real. She smiled even brighter, forgetting the uneasy dreams she had last, remembering the good one, and the night before, and morning after.<p>

Slowly, she got up, stretching her arms out and tilting her head to look outside, a light snow fluttering down, but the sky still dark. She pushed the blanket away, and got up, hurrying to the other side of the bed for her warm slippers, almost face planting from the bag that had not been there when she went to bed.

Door hinges moved silently as Sasuke opened the door, Sakura making her way towards him, wrapping her arms around him. He planted a kiss on her lips, smiling as he pulled away, and they remained together for a few minutes more, before Sakura dashed in the bathroom, and locking the door, saying she really had to pee. He laughed at her, his head thrown back slightly.

She came out shortly after, and they made their way downstairs, the tree lit up, and presents flowing from out under it. Sakura grinned happily and clapped her hands, moving towards her stocking and not even going to the kitchen to start coffee. Sasuke sighed, and did what she was suppose to do, making coffee for her parents and brother, knowing that a stocking isn't hanging for him over the fireplace.

Sasuke watched as his Sakura digs threw the stocking, pulling out random objects, make-up, and chap-stick, a small pack of crayons, even a broche. He smiles once more before plopping down on the couch behind her, and her body backing into his knees. She said nothing as she put it all back into the stocking, happy with what she had recieved.

She set her stock down next to her, and then climbed into Sasuke's lap, watching the snow hit the window and melt. The smell of coffee began to mix with the air, floating throughout the house. Sakura knows her parents will come down soon, as will her brother, and then they'll open presents soon. Her body snuggled more into Sasuke's, her mind and body finally relaxed for once in the last few months.

Footsteps became heard on the stairs, but Sakura stayed put, and even when Sasuke tried to get up, she didn't move a muscle.

* * *

><p>"So Sasuke boy, tell me. Why isn't your car in our drive-way?" Sakura smiled as she sipped her hot chocolate, Sasuke seated next to her, and having to answer questions for the last few minutes, her mother having to make another pot thanks to the coffee drinkers in the house.<p>

"Well, I did drive it home, but it got stuck just outside town, so I walked here."

"So you were here, at night, snuck into _my _house." Sakura saw the sweat beginning to form on Saske's forehead, his hands up and pleading. Sakura hid her smile, knowing her father really means no harm, he had been happy to hear that Sasuke and Sakura started dating, even if he never shows it.

"Sir, I did, but not really. Sakura let me in her room an-" Her father's glare intensified, but it was whack off his face when her mother came behind him and whacked him on the head, his coffee almost spilling onto the wrapped gifts. Everyone laughed, and even her father began laughing seconds later, the earlier arguement forgotten.

"Alright, boys and girls, lets get these gifts opened." Sakura smiled and moved to be able to open her gifts, but even when she recieved nice things, things she had asked for, she knew her real gift was sitting right next to her the whole time.

* * *

><p><strong>Whoo, almost had it done before X-mas, but I got busy. So, here it is! I thought it was cute. Hope you thought so to! Hopefully, another update tomorrow, whether a chapter or one of my many one-shots I have in progress.<strong>

**Merry Christmas!**

**Review, fav, sub, vote, and all that! Thank you!**

**~Chao**


End file.
